Baby on Board
by Skinner155
Summary: Cress has felt self-conscious about her body during her pregnancy, Thorne wishes to prove to her how much he loves her body. A Cresswell smut. Pregnancy sex.


Cress stood in the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror. At six months her stomach was sticking out very noticeable. She had gained a lot of weight and most of the clothes she had brought with her on the road trip no longer fit. This was typical for a pregnant woman, but it was still hard to deal with. Looking at herself every morning and evening in the mirror not being able to see her feet any more when she got up. It didn't help that they were currently touring all the coastal beaches of Mexico, so she was forces to see other non-pregnant women in their cute two pieces while she kept her wrap tightly secured around her.

Grabbing the lotion, she used to help with stretchmarks she began applying it generously to her stomach. Going to get more she knocked the bottle over and it fell under the sink. She gave a long sigh. She tried kicking the bottle out with her leg but couldn't reach it. She tried squatting down, but it was still out of her reach. When she was about to give up and deal with it tomorrow Thorne opened the door. She quickly closed her robe.

"Is everything okay, sounded like you were going into labor." He asked, he had gotten very tan in their time in Mexico and had fallen into the habit of never wearing a shirt.

"No, I dropped my lotion under the sink. Can you get it for me?" He gave her a smile and crawled under the sink.

"Do you need any help putting it on?"

"No, I'm just putting it on my stomach." He gave a disappointed pout.

"I can still help with that, you know I can see your whole stomach."

"Yea but I don't want you to see me naked."

"I've seen you naked loads of times before."

"Not when I'm six months pregnant." She turned away form him setting the lotion down. He came up behind her wrapping his arms around her resting his hands on her stomach and kissing the side of her head.

"Cress your beautiful."

"Yea I know pregnant women are beautiful and it's a natural part of life."

"I sense sarcasm."

"Thorne I've gained weight everywhere my stomach, legs and face."

"Your breast has also gotten bigger." She elbowed him in the side.

"My skin is stretched out and oily. What you see under all of this isn't a pretty sight." She gestured to her robe. He raised an eyebrow and nudged his face into hers.

"You don't understand how much I love your body, I think about it several times a day." He laughed kissing her neck.

"Thorne…" She whispered. His hands were rubbing up and down her stomach.

"You are beautiful." He pulled away turning her to look at him. "Cress I love you, and I love your body and that fact isn't going to change just because we're about to have a baby. Let me prove how much I love this body."

There was a heat coming from between her legs, hearing him speak about her in such a way was electrifying. "Okay." He gave her a smile and kissed her again, she wrapped her arms around his neck. He picked her up wrapping her legs around his waist and walked her the few steps to where their bed was and sat her down. He went to his knees and continued kissing her down her neck and over her jawline. Cress pulled off her robe and a cold air sent goosebumps up her back and arm.

Thorne pulled back and looked over her with smoldering eyes. She went red and brought her hands up to cover herself, but he caught her wrist. "Stars you're beautiful." He kissed her stomach then up between her breast catching her lips. He brought her hands to rest on his shoulder as he nipped at her lips licking over them and going back down.

Thorne grasped one of her breasts in his hand and rub his thumb over the nipple. She gave a gasp as they were much more sensitive now. He circled his thumb over it faster while he kissed over her breast, his other hand pressing into her back.

His mouth enclosed around her nipple, sucking the hard nub. Cress cried out her legs wrapping tighter around his waist as a burning came from her core. Her already red face went redder when she felt the wetness come from her breast. He continued to such her nipple his other hand grasped her neglected breast and began to feverishly flick over the nipple.

"Captain…Captain…ah," She dug her nails into his shoulders, arching her back. He removed his mouth and licked over her other breast as it had started leaking.

"Sorry I got a bit carried away." He laughed.

She smiled at him and kissed the side of his face his scruff scratching her. "It's okay, its actually suggested to have your partner suck on your nipples to toughen them up for when the baby comes, it's also can induce labor." He ran his hand over her stomach.

"Then we have a plan if the little guy or girl is shy." He moved his hand down the underside of her stomach, she loosened her hold on his waist to make it easier. He kissed down stomach tenderly then his fingers brushed over her core.

"Oh, Captain." She fell forward her head resting on top his head the smell of the salty beach still clung to his hair. "Captain." She moaned as his fingers slid back and forth over her opening.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered looking back up at her. He kissed her as he slid one finger in. She moaned into his mouth her hands coming to his neck her fingers brushing into his hair. He added a second finger his tongue pressing into her mouth, in sighting a back and forth between them.

He started pulsing into her with his fingers faster and faster his arm holding her tight around her waist kissing her more eagerly with each second. Cress started moving her hips wanting more friction, she gave a long groan when he added a third finger. "Captain…please…please give me more." She wasn't above begging, he liked it when she asked.

"More of what?" He whispered as his fingers fanned out, stretching her.

"Pleasure," she moaned.

"How?" He asked kissing down her neck.

"I…ah…I," she gasped when he bit her.

"How."

"I want you to…to fuck me." She felt the smug smile on his face against her skin. He removed his fingers from her and rubbing her stomach he spoke.

"Very well. Turn onto your hands and knees." She did as she was told, and Thorne got up grab a pillow and put it under her stomach.

"To help support the weight." He said adjusting it. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes." She whispered.

"Tell me if that changes." He ran a finger down the spine of her back sending a shiver through her body. He teased her as he traced patterned over her thighs taking his time to remove his shorts. Then she felt his length pressed against her butt. He slid it up and down pressing against the opening of her core.

"Captain, please."

"Since you asked so nicely." Slowly he slid himself into her. Cress clench the sheets, biting her lips as she adjusted to him, to the tightens. He began moving his hands holding her firmly. He got faster, and she began moving against him meeting his strides.

"Stars Cress." His fingers digging into her sides, he thrusted deeper.

"Ah." It was painful. He slowed down noticing.

"What, are you okay?"

"It hurts when you go so deep." She whispered her head resting on the bed.

"Sorry, I read that deep penetration can get uncomfortable. Do you want me to continue?"

"Yes, just not so deep." He fell forward over her back putting all of his weight on his arms as he kissed her shoulder and neck.

"This position doesn't allow deep penetration." He began moving again, Cress fell to her elbows no longer able to support her upper body. Her breathing was becoming shallower as she thrusted her hips into him. Thorne kissed and bit along the back of her shoulders gaining the speed he lost. They both brought her hand over her stomach holding it still as they went faster. Her body tightened around him squeezing him tighter.

"Fuck Cress." His whole body stiffened then she felt his release inside her. "Cress." He said softly kissing her down her back. He pulled himself out of her, his cum dripping from her core. His fingers slid over her outer folds, in a circular pattern then up and down her slits. "It won't count, not yet." He slid two fingers moving them in sort little burst.

"Captain. Captain." She moaned out his name the fire in her still burring just waiting to be released. Thorne moved his weight no longer over her as he continued pausing his fingers in her.

"Sit up on your knees keep your legs spread." She sat up in a squatting position rubbing a hand up and down her stomach and cover her breast with her other. She felt very exposed suddenly. Thorne removed his fingers, Cress whimpered. Then she felt his head move in between her legs his arms wrap around each leg holding her steady and his tongue slid into her.

"Captain!" She gasped falling forward her hand keeping upright, her stomach brushing against the hair of his head. She couldn't see him, but stars could she feel him. His tongue gliding up and down insider her his lips sucking on her outer folds. The pressure in her continued to build. His hands massaging up and down her legs, his teeth grazing over the swollen skin. He removed his tongue and added a finger as he sucked on her. Cress moaned a string of curses finding his head and dinging her nails into it. Then in a swift moment he found her clitoris and pressed his tongue and thumb into it.

Cress screamed, a long jolt rippled through her body and she felt a release. She fell to her hands and elbows sweat dripping from her forehead, Thorne kissed up and down her legs before pulling himself from between her legs.

He had a smug half smile looking down at her, sweat glinting of his tan toned body, the positions they were in today gave her very little time to appreciate him. He went to the small bathroom and came back with a towel. "Do you feel okay?" He asked cleaning up the mess between her legs.

"Yes." He smiled and tossed the towel away, he placed his hand on her stomach.

"I love you." He whispered, "The both of you."

 *****A steamy story I wanted to write after I finished Cress's chapters in my other story. I feel with these two characters I've branch out with the type of sex they have, a bit more taboo and different to what I'm use to seeing.** **Something that was pointed out by a co-worker of mine is that my characters do a lot of talking during the story, I went and looked over a few and yea they do. I was wondering if this was something you all like or could do with out. I may try to write a future one with less conversations.** **Let me know what you think and go check out my tumblr sskinner155 and my other stories*****


End file.
